locura dimensional
by frank74
Summary: Una loca aventura a empezado, ven y acompaña al prota en su viaje a traves de las dimenciones de diferente videojuegos, creando un enerme caos, y de paso obteniendo tanto amigos como enemigos, ven y forma parte de esta ¡Locura dimensional!
1. Fuego

**hola a todos, que tal, soy fran74 con mi primer fic de super smash bros... que de momento no tiene nada que ver con el juego... okey**

 **advertencia: faltas ortográficas y agujeros en la trama, me disculpo con** **anticipación**

 **bueno, no me gusta alargar esta parte mas halla de un saludo, un aviso o advertencia y nada mas, a si que... nos leemos** **abajo**

* * *

 **Locura entre** **dimensiones**

 **Fuego**

 **Correr por su vida nunca fue su deporte favorito, y mucho menos ahora que era perseguido por una bestia parecida a un gorila, solo que mucho mas grande,peludo y hostil; en medio de un bosque nevado y sin forma alguna de defenderse u ocultarse de la bestia, la cual lo seguía desde los arboles**

 **-** mierda- **el chico se quejó al sentir como las garras de la criatura rozaban su cabeza -** ¿como carajos fue que terminé en esta situación?-

 **todo empezó la mañana anterior, el chico se encontraba en las afueras de, lo que parecía ser, un gran almacén abandonado en las afueras de su ciudad**

 **-** ¿que es lo que querrá el vejete tan temprano?- **el joven simplemente atravesó la valla que le impedía el paso, para luego acercase a la entrada del almacén y golpear la puerta tres veces seguidas**

 **desde arriba de la puerta salio una especie de mini-dron que se poso en frente suyo -** identifíquese-

 **-** Alan Ignis- **el chico se quedo quito durante unos segundos mientras el dron lo escaneaba**

 **-** reconocimiento de voz confirmado, escaneo completo...- **el leve brillo rojizo que emanaba el mini-dron paso a convertirse en verde-...** identificado... puede pasar- **y tal como el dron apareció, de la misma forma desapareció**

 **Alan procedió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con una gran oscuridad que apenas le dejaba ver lo que estaba a su alrededor**

 **-¿** ¡doc, esta aquí!?- **gritó esperando alguna respuesta, la cual no llegó -** es raro que el viejo no esté aquí- **se acercó a la pared y la utilizó como guía hasta llegar a un interruptor de gran tamaño e intentó encender las luces del lugar, pero no funcionaba -** esto es aun mas raro-

 **Alan hurgó un** poco **en su chamarra para seguidamente sacar de ella, lo que parecía ser una pistola, mientras que con su otra mano empezaba a emanar fuego, con el cual obtuvo algo de iluminación y con cuidado empezó a avanzar hacia la oscuridad**

 **mientras mas avanzaba, lo que en un principio era un leve brillo azul entre la oscuridad, cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y el ambiente se volvía cada vez mas helado hasta el punto en que el fuego que la mano del chico emanaba, se apagara**

 **-** ¿que diablos es esto?- **se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de cables conectados a una extraña maquina con forma de arco que generaba una especie de luz que obstruía una imagen al otro lado, y al rededor de la maquina nieve, poco a poco fue acercándose a la maquina, y a medida que lo hacia la imagen se hacia cada ves mas** **nítida sorprendiendo aun mas al joven**

 **-** Alan...- **rápidamente se puso en guardia y apuntó su pistola hacia donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con un hombre adulto -** tranquilo chico, soy yo- **Alan, al verlo, bajó el arma**

-diablos, doc, no me asuste de esa- **dijo** **el mas joven al mismo tiempo que guardaba su arma nuevamente en su chamarra -** ¿y donde se supone que estaba cuando te llamé?-

-lo siento, estaba en el sótano- **dijo un poco apenado -** intentando reparar los fusible que saltaron por mantener aquella maquina encendida durante mucho tiempo... creo que la electricidad no debería tardar en regresar- **apenas termino de hablar la electricidad volvió e iluminó todo el lugar dejando a la vista diferentes ordenadores y diversas maquinas**

 **-** esta bien... ¿y para que es esta nueva maquina?- **el chico decidió ir directamente al grano, la curiosidad lo dominaba**

 **ante esta pregunta el científico soltó una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba a la maquina-¡t** e presento la primera maquina capas de crear rasgaduras en la gruesa tela del espacio y el tiempo con el fin de conectar este mundo con incontables mas!- **el científico empezó a explicar con gran emoción -** o para que tu inferior mente lo entienda, una maquina interdimencional- **explicó nuevamente, pero esta vez sin la emoción de antes**

 **Alan, simplemente se limito a verlo sin entender nada de la explicación, al menos hasta que dijo lo ultimo -** osea que inventaste una maquina capaz de crear portales hasta otras dimensiones-

 **el mayor, miró con cierta duda su maquina durante unos segundo antes de responder -** aun no estoy del todo seguro si es otra dimensión o algún planeta alejado al nuestro con características similares- **a medida que hablaba se acercaba a una de los tantos monitores encendidos-** pero he encontrado ciertas señales que indican que ese lugar no es de la tierra, es mas, creo que ni siquiera es de este mundo, es por eso que te he llamado a ti y a Tara-

-explícate mejor doc- **Alan seguía sin entender lo que tenia que hacer**

 **-** es fácil, desde que construí este "portal", he estado enviando diferentes drones para que exploren el lugar- **en el monitor se mostraron diferentes vídeos de aquel bosque nevado, pero que de un momento a otro aparecía estática hasta que pararon los vídeos -** necesito que vayas hacia la zona donde mis robots no pueden llegar, plantes este amplificador de señal para mantenernos comunicados - **mientras el científico hablaba le pasó al joven azabache lo que parecía ser un poste metálico -** una vez plantado el amplificador, iras donde se encuentra Tara, ella te dirá lo que tendrás que hacer, ahora... ¡prepárate!-

 _ **minutos**_ ** _después_**

 **luego de unos momentos en los que Alan se equipó con un abrigo, un bolso en su espalda junto al amplificador y una escopeta, y una pistola en su cintura, se encontraba parado frente aquella maquina, listo para atravesar el portal hacia aquel lugar helado**

 **-** chico- **el científico llamo la atención del muchacho -** recuerda que aun no he explorado completamente esa zona, a si que procura estar al tanto de cualquier peligro-

usted tranquilícese doc, volveremos antes de lo que piensa- **seguidamente entró en el portal**

 **lo primero que sintió al atravesar el portal fue un gran frió golpearlo en la cara, a pesar de haberse preparado el frió era mucho mayor de lo que estaba esperando**

 **-** acabemos con esto- **seguidamente a esto Alan empezó a correr hacia la dirección marcada en su mapa -** doc, ¿me escucha?- **habló por el radio esperando alguna respuesta, la cual no tardó en llegar**

 **-** fuerte y claro, chico, si sigues en esa dirección llegaras a la zona donde se encuentra Tara, pero antes, tendrás que plantar el amplificador para recobrar la comunicación con tu ami...- **el hombre no pudo continuar la oración ya que la comunicación había sido cortada y en lugar de la voz del científico, se escuchaba estática, fue hay que entendió que debía plantar el aparato**

 **luego de** **intentó comunicarse con el hombre -** oiga, doc, ya planté y activé la maquina-

-muy bien Alan, ahora te comunicaré con Tara- **seguidamente a esto se escuchó, nuevamente, estática, pero por un corto periodo de tiempo antes de que una voz femenina se escuchara a través del comunicador**

 **-** si que te tomas tu tiempo, idiota, ahora ven rápido y has algo que valga pena- **la chica sonaba molesta, a si que, nuevamente, empezó a correr durante unos minutos mas por aquel bosque nevado hasta salir de él, encontrándose con una gran pradera nevada y no muy lejos de su posición unas extrañas luces se podían apreciar aun siendo de dia, y sin pensarlo se dirigió lo mas rápido posible hacia ese lugar**

 **al llegar al lugar donde se originaban aquellas luces se encontró con otra persona que** **vestía forma similar a el mismo, estaba con una computadora portátil, la cual estaba conectada con múltiples cables a una maquina de gran tamaño**

 **-** te has tardado mucho tiempo en llegar- **a pesar de estar completamente cubierta con su abrigo, se podía identificar por su voz que era una mujer**

 **-** no es mi culpa que hayas decidido venir mas temprano y no avisarme- **le respondía mientras se paraba a un lado suyo**

 **-** mejor cierra el hocico y escucha **\- la chica se separó de la computadora para explicarle al chico su tarea -** el viejo me dijo que en esta zona, había logrado detectar una anomalía en el espacio y tiempo, pero la misma anomalía lograba bloquear las distintas señales que usaba para controlar a sus robots a distancia, el aparato que instalaste sirve para resolver ese problema, pero esto- **señala la maquina que tenia en frente -** es capas de crear portales de forma no tan forzada como la maquina del profesor-

 **Alan la miró seriamente antes de hablarle-** eso suena genial... ¿pero me explicarías de alguna forma mas sencilla?- **le pregunto el joven** -recuerda que soy el técnico, no un científico- **ante esto, la chica, soltó un pesado suspiro antes de explicarle de manera mas sencilla**

 **-** para que lo entiendas, la maquina del doctor crea portales a otras dimensiones, pero gasta mucha energía y se puede cerrar en cualquier momento, ¿hasta hay entiendes?- **le pregunto con cierta molestia -** mientras que esta maquina es capas de hacerlo de forma mas fácil, ya que por alguna razón en esta zona la "pared" que separa nuestro mundo de este, es mas débil-

-ahora entiendo perfectamente, pero ¿que tengo que hacer ahora?-

-resumiendo todo, terminar de ensamblar la maquina, cerciorarte que funcione perfectamente y revisar posibles fallas-

-fácil-

 _ **luego de un tiempo**_

-he terminado, creo que ahora debe funcionar perfectamente- **dijo de forma cansada, no le era muy cómodo trabajar en medio de una nevada, pero miraba con cierta emoción la maquina, la cual era similar a la que estaba en el laboratorio del** **científico**

-esta bien, es hora de activar la maquina- **al momento de decir esto tecleó una cosas en su** **portátil para seguidamente la maquina empezara a funcionar -** perfecto, ahora volvamos a...- **no pudo terminar la frase ya que la maquina empezó a emanar extraños sonidos**

 **-** doc... por favor dígame que es usted el que esta haciendo todo eso- **dijo con cierto nerviosismo el chico**

 **-** lamento decir que no- **le respondió el doctor -** el portal se esta abriendo, pero no lo he abierto yo-

-¿entonces quien o que lo a abierto?- **pregunto la chica al ver como aparecía un portal**

 **-** yo digo que corramos hacia nuestro portal- **el chico, intentó jalar del brazo a su compañera, pero se quedó estático al ver como del portal salia una gran bestia parecida a un gorila -** ¡corre!- **en ese momento ambos corrieron en direcciones diferentes mientras que la bestia se decidió por perseguir a Alan**

 **esto es lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, Alan huyendo por su vida y sus armas perdidas durante la huida**

 **-** terminemos con esto- **dijo Alan al ver como a unos metros de él se encontraba el portal por el cual la bestia había llegado, corrió todo lo que pudo para acercase al portal, y de vez en cuando lanzando un poco de fuego hacia la criatura con intenciones de ralentizar la -** vamos, un poco mas- **se decía a si mismo al sentir como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo**

 **por fin, luego de correr hasta el portal empezó a hurgar en su abrigo, rogando que el objeto que necesitaba no se hubiese perdido durante sus constantes huidas del monstruo** -¡aquí esta!- **dijo al sentir el objeto ya en su mano, justo a tiempo, ya que la bestia había logrado alcanzarlo y sin parar ni un segundo se lanzó sobre Alan, el cual en el ultimo segundo logró esquivar al gorila, el cual sin opción alguna atravesó el portal**

 **-** muy bien, es ahora o nunca- **lanzó a la maquina lo que parecían ser dos explosivos, el primero entró directamente en el portal explotando dentro de él, mientras que el segundo explotaba a un lado de la maquina destruyéndola inmediatamente**

 **luego de eso, cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de recuperarce -** oiga, doc... creo que... - **hablaba entre cortado por la falta de aire -** debería buscar... otro lugar para... poner su por...- **no terminó la oración ya que una rayo, que provenía de la casi destruida maquina, lo golpeó en el pecho haciendo que cayera rápidamente al suelo de espaldas -** ho, mierda- **fue cuando vio hacia el cielo, que supo que algo había salido mal con su plan**

 **un portal tras otro iban apareciendo y desapareciendo en diferentes zonas del cielo, pero dejó de respirar al momento de ver como un portal aparecía delante suyo para rápidamente engullirlo y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno**

* * *

muy bien, como dije arriba,este es mi primer fanfic de ssb, y como verán, en este capitulo no pasó y hubo algo que relacione todo esto con el juego, pero ya verán como con los capítulos que le siguen a este, esto se ira relacionando de a poco con el juego... Y por si no entendieron: mi personaje, Alan, es capas de controlar en pequeña escala el fuego

y hablando de eso, no se dejen engañar por este primer capitulo, este fic se centrara principalmente en la comedia, algo ramdom de vez en cuando y mucha accion

bueno, creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, excepto que:

¡HASTA OTRA!


	2. Fuego y champiñon

**hola a todos, soy frank74 con un nuevo capitulo para esta historia... La cual seguro nadie leerá (el escritor se pone en una esquina y empieza a llorar)**

 **Alan: perdonenlo, ha tenido una mala semana, pero dejando eso lado, aqui los dejo con el capitulo, disfrutenlo, nos vemos abajo**

* * *

Locura **dimencional**

 **Fuego y champiñón**

 **-** **¿donde estoy?-** en estos momentos, Alan se encontraba flotando en lo que parecia ser una inmensa oscuridad - **doc, ¿me escucha?-** el chico intentó usar su transmisor para llamar al científico, pero solo escuchaba estática - **doc, ¿esta hay?-** intentó comunicarse nuevamente hasta que la estática se detuvo

- **chico, ¿me escuchas?-** apenas fue escuchada la voz del cientifico, Alan respondió

- **fuerte y claro, doc, fuerte y claro-** respondió con cierto alivio en su voz

- **que gusto escucharte, niño, ya pensaba que estabas muerto-** dijo con un tono similar al de Alan

 **-suena preocupado, doc, no pensé que le preocupara tanto-** le habló con burla el joven

- **no te ilusiones chico, tu padre me mataría si te pasara algo-** le dijo con un tono similar

 **-como digas doc-** le respondió mientras reia - **pero... ¿donde estoy?** \- le dijo cambiando su tono a uno mas serio

- **lamento decirte que no lo se exactamente-** seguidamente soltó un suspiro - **por lo que sé, estas en un "trasporte"... Para que lo entiendas, estas en una zona entre dos dimenciones, en esta zona estarás en constante movimiento hasta llegar a la siguiente dimencion-** le explicó a Alan de forma que pudiera entender

- **¿y sabes cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?-** le preguntó un poco inseguro

- **no exactamente... Pero deduzco que no mucho... Probablemente ya deberías de ver la sal...-** el doctor no terminó de hablar ya que la señal fue perdida

- **doc... ¿Doc, me escucha?-** solo se lograba escuchar la interferencia - **mierda...de nuevo solo-** el chico no tardo en aburrirse, a si que decidió mirar un punto blanco en la lejanía - **¿que carajos?-** se sorprendió al ver como el punto blanco se hacia cada vez mas grande a medida que se acercaba a él **-creo que ya he encontrado la salida-** cada vez se acercaba mas al portal hasta el punto de atravezarlo, pero en el proceso perdió la conciencia

Al abrir sus ojos, el joven se encontró con un gran salón en tinieblas en las cuales, sin pensar demaciado, se internó apenas pudo levantarse

Luego de unos minutos caminando en medio de la oscuridad, llegó a un salon igual que el anterior, pero con una diferencia, a unos cuantos metros de él podia observar como, una extraña luz aparecía y desaparecía en un patron algo extraño, pero no tardo en identificar esa extraña luz como fuego, a si que empezó a correr en aquella dirección

No tardó mas de unos segundos en llegar al origen del fuego, sorprendiendose al ver como un hombre de gran tamaño golpeaba a una extraña tortuga un poco mas grande que el hombre y a unos cuantos metros mas lejos del combate se encontraba un hombre inconciente, y un poco mas lejos una especie de rio de lava, y al otro lado una mujer

- **tal vez les suene extraño, pero creo que ya vi esto antes-** al terminar de hablar vio como el extraño animal golpeaba al hombre con su cola, enviandolo unos cuantos metros lejos de él, al mismo tiempo que el gigante empezaba a reducir su tamaño para luego sacar una muy rara flor roja - **llámeme loco,pero estoy seguro que todo esto lo he visto antes-** seguidamente vio como la tortuga golpeaba nuevamente al hombre antes de que pudiera hacer algo fon esa flor, la cual voló por los aires hasta llegar a los pies de Alan, el cual al verla sonrió de manera siniestra - **espero que el escritor esté de buen humor hoy-**

Mientras esto pasaba, el hombre, ahora de baja estatura, se encontra de rodillas en frente de aquella criatura, incapaz de moverse por las heridas causadas durante la extensa batalla, y la tortuga, igual de lastimada pero aun en pie, parado delante suyo con notoria superioridad

- **al fin... Luego de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo... He podido derrotarte-** con una voz grave y rasposa - **tu hermano no puede ayudarte** \- señaló a un hombre con ropa verde inconciente a lo lejos - **y la princesa por fin se enamorara de mi, sin que tu te entrometas... Llegó tu fin, Mario-** de su voca empezó a salir un poco de fuego acumulandose hasta formar una esfera de fuego la cual estuvo a poco de lanzar contra Mario, pero la esfera salio disparada hacia otra dirección ya que la tortuga fue golpeada en el rostro por otra esfera de fuego - **¿quien se atrevió a lastimarme de esa forma?-** gritó mientras se sujetaba la zona afectada del rostro, pero otra vez fue golpeado de la misma forma

Y asi se fue repitiendo la escena, bowser enojandose cada vez que recibía un golpe, hasta que se hartó y lanzo una enorme llamarada hacia todas las direcciones posibles, obligando al causante de su enojo mostrarse ante él

- **al parecer eres resistente al fuego... Espero no me decepciones-** Alan se habia puesto en frente de la criatura con una apariencia un poco cambiada, su ropa, aun de invierno, desprendía un leve brillo anaranjado mientras que la poca nieve que aun habia en su traje se derretia, y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo dorado aun mas fuerte, que atravez de sus gafas parecía aun mayor

- **no se quien seas, pero no te permitiré llevarte a mi princesa-** al terminar le lanzó una gran esfera ardiente, la cual impactó de lleno en el chico para luego envolverlo y seguidamente explotar - **al parecer tu me decepcionaste, eras mas débil de lo que parecias-** dijo mientras dejaba escapar sonoras carcajadas y volvia su vista a Mario, pero nuevamente otra bola de fuego lo golpeó

- **cierra tu estúpido hocico-** se escuchó desde la gran esfera llameante, la cual poco a poco perdía tamaño hasta mostrar a Alan como si el fuego no le afectara - **te sorprenderelé-** seguidamente a esto lanzo un gran torrente de fuego hacia bowser, el cual lo recibió de lleno empujando lo hasta la pared y al mismo tiempo dañandolo severamente

- **te destruiré-** gritó con enojo para seguidamente lanzarse contra el joven con abrigo

 **-ya veremos eso-** dijo con confianza antes de imitar a la tortuga gigante

Mientras corria, bowser, lanzó una esfera de fuego, la cual fue desviada por el chico, el cual Seguidamente se deslizó entre las piernas del monstruo para esquiva un zarpazo por parte de él, pero antes de ponerse en pié fue golpeado por la cola enviandolo contra una columna al mismo tiempo que el brillo en su cuerpo y ojos desaparecia

 **-parece que, hoy, el escritor no estaba de mi lado-** Alan intentó levantarse, usando la columna como apoyo, pero bowser se lo impidió tomando lo por el cuello para seguidamente levantarlo hasta el punto en que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo

- **Mocoso, lo admito, fue entretenido, pero basta de distracciones, es tu fin-** el monstruo se preparó para ponerle fin a la vida del chico, pero fue detenido por Mario, el cual habia aprovechado la pelea entre bowser y Alan para recuperarse y volver a ser un gigante, que lo golpeó con ambos pies en el rostro enviandolo unos metros hacia atras y soltara a Alan al mismo tiempo

- **chico, ¿estas bien?-** le preguntó al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba

- **estoy bien, me tope con algun s mas grande que el... Pero no tan feos-** Alan se estiró un poco para luego quejarse por su espalda adolorida - **aun que lo admito... El desgraciado pega fuerte-**

los humanos vieron como Bowser se levantaba furioso para luego empezar a lanzarles fuego, el cual apenas podian esquibar, pero al mismo tiempo que lo hacían se acercaban a la tortuga gigante

Al tenerlo casi en frente Mario logro cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo para seguidamente Alan quemarlo con el poco fuego que podia controlar haciéndolo retroceder, para que finalmente Mario lo golpeara con ambos pies en la cabeza enviandolo directamente al rio de lava de tras suyo

- **nos vemos dentro de un mes Bowser-** dijo el fontanero mientras veia como el monstruo se quemaba con la lava

Alan, quien habia escuchado eso le preguntó - **no creo que regrese en un mes... Cro que no regresará-**

 **-creeme cuando digo que regresará, siempre encuentra la forma de volver-** y sin preocupacion alguna dio un gran salto por encima de la lava cayendo a un lado de la chica al mismo tiempo que perdia su gran tamaño, mientras que Alan miraba los hueso de su enemigo flotar hasta atravesar la pared y perderse de vista

Mario se puso aun lado de la chica encadenada **-princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?-** tomó una de las cadenas que sujetaban a la chcia para descubrir que estaban incrustadas en el suelo, luego de descubrir éso intentó romper las cadenas, pero fue inutil

Alan, quien observaba a ambos, dio un salto con la intencion de atravesar el rio ardiente pero al ver que no podria llegar usó, con gran esfuerzo, su fuego para poder planear y llegar al otro lado, y una vez allí se acercó al hombre

- **¿que sucede?-** le preguntó al ver que no podia liberar a la chica

- **una cadena está incrustada en el piso y no puedo romperla-** intentó romperla nuevamente pero volvió a fallar, hiba a intentar otra vez pero Alan le pidió que se apartara pero sin mucha confianza le preguntó - **¿crees poder romperla?-**

- **no espero lograrlo... Pero no creo necesitarlo-** al terminar de hablar tomó la cadena y, para sorpresa de Mario y la princesa, su mano fue envuelta en fuego, el cual poco a poco fue aumentando su temperatura y luego de unos eternos minutos estirando la cadena, esta cedió al mismo tiempo que el chico caia al suelo por cansancio - **no esperé que funcionara-** dijo al mismo tiempo que lograba sentarse en el suelo - **aun que por suerte solo era una cadena la que estaba sujeta al suelo-**

La princesa se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar eso - **¿como que no creías que funcionaria?-**

 **-bueno, no es algo que...-** dejo salir un bostezo en medio oracion antes de continuar - **haya intentado hacer antes-** otro bostezo logro escapar de su boca - **y... ¿quienes son ustedes?-** él ya los conocia obviamente, pero preferia fingir que no

- **me sorprende que no reconozcas a la princesa del reino champiñon-** le respondió con algo de sorpresa Mario

- **digamos que vengo de un reino...-** su vista se nubló y sus piernas cedieron haciendo que cayera sobre la princesa, la cual casi cae si no fuera por que Mario la sostuvo - **muy lejano-** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

- **oh, Mario, ¿que le ha pasado?-** la princesa miró con preocupacion al chico

Mario revisó el estado de Alan, su respiracio, su pulso y heridas hasta llegar a una conclusión - **tranquila princesa, solo está inconciente, iré a buscar a Yoshi en la entrada del castillo, el nos ayudara a llevar tanto al chico como a Luigi-**

 ** _días despues_**

En estos momentos Alan se encontra recostado en una cama en medio de una amplia habitacion apenas iluminada por la luz que lograba colarse atraves de las cortinas, pero de un momento a otro el chico se despertó y se sentó en la cama

- **¿donde carajos estoy?-** intentó recordar durante unos minutos lo que le habia sucedido hasta que lo logró - **ahora lo recuerdo, esa flor aumentó mi poder en gran medida y lo use descaradamente, mi cuerpo no lo soportó y aun asi me sobre esforzé al planear y destruir la cadena-** intentó levantarse oero fue detenido por de la puerta abriéndose revelando a Mario vestido de doctor - **¿Mario?-**

 **-soy el doctor Mario, soy el primo de Mario y Luigi-** le explicó para que pudiera entender - **y me han dicho que usted ha ayudado en el rescate de la princesa peach, y si me permite pregunta, ¿de donde es usted?-** le preguntó mientras se hacercaba a la ventana

- **digamos que vengo de un lugar muy alejado de este... Al cual dudo poder volver ahora mismo-**

 **-en ese caso, tengo el honor de darle la bienvenida al reino champiñon-** dijo al mismo tiempo que abria las cortinas dando paso a una gran y majestuosa ciudad que abarcaba una gran distacia

* * *

Bueno, ya estoy mejor y aprobechando eso me despido diciendo que si les gustó el capitulo no olviden dejar sus comentarios y favorito, y a los que no les gustó el capitulo... Tambien dejen sus comentarios y un favorito, todos son bienvenidos

Alan:y sin nada mas que decir nos despedimos

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
